Aurora (Maleficent)
This page is about the incarnation of Aurora from the 2014 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Aurora (Disney). Aurora is the deuteragonist of the 2014 live action Disney film Maleficent. As an infant, she was out of vengeance cursed by Maleficent that before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday she would prick her finger on the spindle of a Spinning Wheel and fall into a sleep like death. To keep her safe she was taken into hiding. Over the next sixteen years, she comes across Maleficent many times as she grows up and comes to believe the wicked fairy is her fairy godmother. She is secretly cared for by Maleficent and Diaval since the Pixies are incapable. Even as a toddler she has no fear of being near Maleficent, especially when she hugs her and lets her pick her up. When Aurora turns fifteen, Maleficent takes her to the moors and two eventually become good friends but remains unaware that the fairy she claims to be her Fairy Godmother is the one who cursed her as an infant. She wishes to stay in the Moors with Maleficent but after learning the truth of her past and Maleficent's identity, she returns to her father. Unfortunately she was not supposed to return until after her sixteenth birthday and as the sun begins to set the curse calls to her and follows a whispering voice to the dungeons where all the spinning wheels in the kingdom were burnt. She approaches one spinning wheel that repairs itself and slowly reaches out for the spindle. She pricks her finger and falls into her death like slumber. Maleficent brings Phillip to her, the prince she met in the forest, hoping his kiss would break the spell on her but unfortunately it doesn't. So sad and ashamed of what her hatred has brought upon her friend, She gives her a goodbye kiss on the forehead and just before she can walk away a miracle happens, Aurora wakes up happy to see her Fairy Godmother. Their friendship was the strongest true love that can ever be. As they try to sneak back to the Moors, Maleficent gets captured Stefan's guards, Aurora tries to save her but she is overpowered and told to run. She finds her way to a small room where she finds Maleficent's wings and they're still alive. She manages to free them and reemerge with Maleficent giving back her ability to fly. In the last scene, Aurora is crowned Queen of both the human and fairy kingdoms and is reunited with Prince Phillip who both smile at each other. The narrator of the film concludes the tale by revealing that she is in fact an elderly Aurora retelling the story. As a teenager, Aurora is played by Elle Fanning (who also Played Mary in the Nutcracker), Eleanor Worthing Cox as a preteen, Vivienne Jolie-Pitt as a little girl, and someone anonymous as an infant. Similar Heroes * Alice Kingsleigh (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) * Ella (Disney's Cinderella) * Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) (1959 animated film) *Princess Anna (Disney's Frozen) *Cindy Lou Who (Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas!) *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Pure Good Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Animal Kindness Category:Damsel in distress Category:In Love Category:Bond Protector Category:Narrators Category:Female Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Self-Aware Category:Kids Category:Aristocrats Category:Spouses Category:The Messiah Category:Conquerors Category:Forgivers Category:Successors Category:Chaste Category:Elementals Category:Orphans Category:Related to Villain Category:Selfless Category:Victims Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Elderly